¡Feliz Día Mamita!
by MimatoxLove
Summary: Un One-Shot por el día de la madre. El pequeño hijo de Matt y Mimi quiere darle el mejor regalo a su mami, pasa por muchas cosas antes del gran día, ¿encontrará el regalo perfecto para Mimi?


**¡Feliz día mamita!**

-Mmm…no, no me gusta- un niño de cinco años se encontraba en una tienda de joyas mirando la vitrina y hablando solo.

-¿Disculpa te ayudo en algo pequeño?- se le acercó una vendedora que hace un rato que lo observaba.

-Sí, ando buscando la joya más linda que tenga por favor- le sonrió el pequeño inocentemente y la vendedora soltó una carcajada.

-Y dime niño, ¿tienes como pagarlo? ¿O lo pagaras con papelito de colores hechos por ti?- se burló la chica del pequeño niño que al comentario frunció el ceño.

-¡Claro que no! Mire tengo esto- el niño de su bolsillo sacó un Yen- ¿me alcanza para la joya más linda, verdad?, mi tío cuando me lo dio me dijo que con esto podía comprarme la casa más grande del mundo o el auto mas cool, y si me alcanzan esas cosas entonces si puedo comprar lo que quiero- le comentó el pequeño a la vendedora como si lo que estuviera diciendo tuviera mucho sentido.

-Niño, tu tío no te quiere, para ser tan manito de guagua al darte solo un yen- con una cara de nada la amargada vendedora le dijo- y además que haces en un centro comercial tu solo ¿eh? Que no tienes padres que te cuiden o que- la mujer miro a todos lados para buscar a los ausentes padres del niño.

-Señora, ¿Cómo le compraría un regalito a mi mami si está presente? Y mi papi está trabajando- le aclaró el pequeño.

-Ah ya veo le buscas un regalo a tu mamá.

-Sí, asique déjese de charla y véndame mi joya- le exigió el castaño de ojos azules a la mujer.

-Será mejor que salgas ahora de esta tienda, no te alcanza nada con ese Yen, y vete niño malcriado, que debo atender a los clientes, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo contigo, fuera, fuera- la mujer perdió la paciencia con el pequeño y lo corrió de la tienda a empujones.

-¡Pero señora!- el castaño ya estaba fuera de la tienda- ¡vieja bruja, ni siquiera habían más clientes!- suspira y mira el Yen en su mano- ¿y ahora que le compraré a mamá?

**0o0o0o0**

-Nos vemos el lunes, Ayane- se despide el rubio de su secretaria saliendo de una oficina.

-Hasta el lunes señor Ishida, pase un lindo fin de semana- se despide la mujer mayor de edad.

-Igual tu, ah se me olvidaba- Matt entra a su oficina y sale con una cajita en sus manos- para ti.

-¿Para mí?- pregunto extrañada la secretaria- pero ¿Por qué el regalo, señor?

-Este domingo es el día de la madre, y tu eres como una madre para mi, así que feliz día adelantado- le extendió sus brazos a la mujer para abrazarla.

-Oh muchas gracias señor Ishida, de verdad- se emocionó la anciana.

-No es nada- le sonrió- bueno debo irme rápido tengo llegar a casa temprano, le prometí a Mimi ayudarla con unas cosas, ya sabes con el embarazo le ha costado hacer ciertas cosas- dice el rubio mirando su reloj de pulsera- adiós.

-Mándele saludos a su señora- se despide Ayane- adiós.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Le estoy diciendo que si me alcanza!- el pequeño niño ahora se encontraba en una perfumería.

-Niño ni no sales ahora de la tienda llamaré a seguridad- el hombre que vendía le advirtió al pequeño que había llegado a la tiendo pidiendo el perfume más rico que existía.

-¡Ya me voy, ya me voy!- el niño sale de la tienda- ¡viejo gordinflón!- suspira y sigue caminando por el gran centro comercial.

**0o0o0o0**

-Qué extraño aun no llega Ethan, se supone que llegaría a las cuatro- mira su reloj- siete y media, será mejor que llame al jardín- una preocupada madre tomo el teléfono- ¿Hola? ¿Señorita Liz? Si, como está usted habla con Mimi Ishida la madre de Ethan, sabe que mi hijo aun no ha llegado, por casualidad los niños ¿no se quedaron haciendo una actividad después del jardín?... ¿Qué? ¿Qué los niños salieron a la hora de siempre? Pe…pero ¡Ethan no ha llegado!...¿lo vio subir al autobús?, ¡no puede ser!... ¡Claro que no vi el autobús, si no llegó le digo!... ¡como quiere que me calme si mi hijo ha desaparecido!- la castaña se apoya en la muralla desesperada con una mano pasándose el cabello hacia atrás y la otra sosteniendo el teléfono- Ok, cualquier cosa me llama, adiós- corta la chica desesperada y escucha la puerta abrirse- ¿Ethan?

Va corriendo a ver y encuentra a su esposo entrando, Matt la ve en ese estado y cambia su contenta cara por una confusa.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡Matt!- corre a abrazarlo con lagrimas- ¡Ethan ha desaparecido!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que ha desparecido?- gritó asustado.

-Se supone que llegaría a las cuatro, lo vieron subir al autobús y todo, ¡pero acá no llegó!- comenzó a llorar la castaña.

-Tranquilízate amor, lo encontraremos, no debes alterarte le puede hacer mal al bebé- Matt la consuela abrazándola y la embarazada chica con sus manos en la cara trataba de parar su llanto.

-Si no aparece, yo… no se Matt ¡yo me muero! ¡¿Y si le paso algo malo?

-Amor - le toma la cara con ambas manos- no hay que perder la calma, estará bien este donde este.

-¡Como puedes decir eso!, ¿Qué no te importa tu hijo, que estas tan relajado? ¿Cómo va a estar bien? ¡Si tiene cinco años!-Mimi perdió la calma.

-Claro que estoy preocupado, pero sé que Ethan está bien, solo relájate Mimi.

-¡Lo iré a buscar!- Mimi va por su abrigo y llaves- ya que tú no te inmutas en ir a buscarlo, ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?- Mimi furiosa le gritó al rubio en la puerta saliendo de la casa.

-¡Mimi!- va detrás de ella- no me digas mal padre, porque sabes que no es así, quédate aquí yo iré a buscar a Ethan - la tomó de un brazo para detenerla.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero encontrar a mi hijo!- Mimi desconsolada se suelta del rubio.

-¡Ya tranquilízate por favor!- perdió la paciencia el rubio y le levantó la voz a su mujer- ¡Te quedaras en casa por si dan noticias de Ethan, no permitiré que salgas a oscuras de la casa! ¡Yo iré a buscarlo!- dijo decidido.

-¡Me tratas como si fuera tu esclava!- le gritó Mimi furiosa- ¡yo también iré a buscarlo!

-¡Te dije que no! Y no te trato como esclava, me preocupas que salgas de casa en tu estado, Mimi- se trata de calmar el rubio- llevas ocho meses de embarazo casi entrando al último ya, y no puedes estar así de alterada, sabes que le hace mal al bebe, y ya basta de discutir ¡Iré por Ethan!

Matt dejó a Mimi adentro de la casa y salió con dirección al auto para ir en busca de su pequeño hijo.

Mimi se sentó en el sillón aun llorando, tomó el teléfono y llamo a su mejor amiga.

-¿Hola? ¿Sora?... ¡Si estoy llorando!...¡Ethan está perdido!

**0o0o0o0**

-Lo siento pequeño no te alcanza para lo que quieres, necesitas más que eso para comprar este vestido- el amable vendedor le dijo al niño.

-¿Esta seguro? Mire también tengo- saca de su bolsillo un autito- esto mire.

-No hijo aun no te alcanza- negó con la cabeza el caballero.

-Está bien- dijo el rendido niño- gracias igual, gracias también por no echarme a gritos de la tienda- sonríe triste el niño.

-De nada…supongo- dijo confundido el señor y el pequeño se marchó.

Ethan siguió caminando, y no encontró otra tienda que le llamara la atención, se sentó en unos asientos del lugar y empezó a recordar como comenzó su horrible día.

En la mañana el pequeño Ethan se levantó para ir al jardín de niños con todas las energías de siempre, desayunó su cereal favorito con su mamá y su papá, se despidió de ellos como siempre lo hacía con un gran beso y abrazo a cada uno y subió al autobús que lo iba a buscar y a dejar todos los días. El resto de la jornada fue como siempre haciendo las actividades del jardín como jugar, dibujar, cantar, etc. En el recreo él con sus amigos se encontraban platicando de los regalos que le darían a su mamá en su día…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Yo le tengo un enorme osito de peluche- un niño pelirrojo comentó de su regalo._

_-¿Solo un oso? Pues yo le tengo un chocolatote bien gigantote- alardeó otro niño pelinegro gordito._

_-Pues yo le compré una chaqueta con brillantes- saca la lengua una niña rubia presumida._

_-¡Con mi papi le compramos un anillo de diamantes!- la amiga de la rubia una niña pelinegra también aportó._

_-¿Y qué le tienes tu Ethan?- le preguntó el gordito, haciendo que todos fijara su atención en el castaño._

_-Mmm…-baja la mirada- no le eh comprado nada aun- el niño dijo encogiéndose de hombro provocado un "uuuuhh" de los otros niños._

_-¿Qué no sabes que este domingo es el día de la madre?- el pelirrojo le dijo con cara de obvio._

_-Losé, es solo que aun no le tengo nada, porque no se que comprarle- respondió tranquilo el chico._

_-¿Pero qué clase de hijo eres? Se nota que no quieres a tu mamá o ella no te quiere a ti- la rubia le dijo molestándolo._

_-Sí, o si no le tendrías un gran regalo como nosotros, eres un rechazado rechazado rechazado- se burló la niña pelinegra, los demás niños también comenzaron con la "melodía"._

_-¡Ethan es rechazado, rechazado, rechazado! ¡Su mamá no lo quiere!– se burlaban los niños y el pequeño Ethan hacia pucheritos._

_-¡No soy rechazado! ¡Ya verán! ¡Le daré el mejor regalo a mi mami! ¡Más lindo que un oso, más lindo que un chocolate, que una chaqueta o un anillo! ¡Porque mi mami es la más linda y merece el mejor regalo del mundo! ¡Y ella si me quiere!- el niño enojado se fue corriendo de ahí._

_**Fin Fash Back**_

Luego a la salida lo fueron a dejar como siempre a su casa, la conductora del autobús se disponía como todos los días a bajar con el pequeño y dejarlo en la puerta con su mamá, pero el pequeño le inventó una escusa a la conductora diciéndole que su mamá no estaba en casa y que el tenía su llave para entrar que no se preocupara por dejarlo abajo, la conductora solo se encogió de hombros y vio como el niño se despedía con la mano de ella y con una sonrisa en su rostro, la mujer se fue y el chico dejo de sonreír, miro a su casa para ver que su mamá no lo viera afuera y se fue corriendo al centro comercial que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su casa…

Y ahí estaba el niño sentado sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, rendido de tanto buscar el regalo perfecto para su mamá.

-No lo entiendo- comenzó a hablar solo- si el tío Tai dijo que con esto me alcanzaban muchas cosas- dijo mirando su Yen.

-Oye niño- un guardia de seguridad se acercó a él- vamos a cerrar ve a buscar a tus padres- el hombre le avisó.

-Si señor…- salta del asiento para caer de pie- ya me voy- dice triste yéndose arrastrando sus pies- soy un rechazado…

**0o0o0o0**

-Tranquila amiga, aparecerá- Sora y Kari abrazaban a su amiga consolándola.

Mimi cuando llamó a Sora le dijo sobre la desaparición de Ethan, Sora se alarmó, le avisó a su esposo y a sus amigos.

A los minutos se encontraban todos en casa de la castaña. Tai y Sora con sus dos hijos y TK y la embarazada Kari consolando a la desesperada chica.

-No lo entiendo, ¿porqué se habrá ido?-Mimi lloraba con sus manos en el rostro.

-Lo encontraran ya lo veras- Kari le dio una sonrisa para calmarla.

-¿No le escondiste un juguete, verdad?- dijo Tai bromeando mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-¡Tai!- lo regañó su esposa.

-¿Qué? Cuando mamá me escondía mi robot, yo me iba de la casa- se encogió de hombros el castaño- aunque no llegaba ni a la puerta, ya que me traía de una oreja de vuelta.

-¡Pues no le escondí nada!- Mimi dijo alterada, se levanta para mirar por la ventana hacia el estrellado cielo- espero que lo encuentres Matt- se dijo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡No puedo llegar a casa sin un regalo!- iba caminando el pequeño con dirección a su casa- pero ya está oscuro y tengo miedito- tiritó un poco el niño asustado y escucha un ruido de un callejón- ¿qui…quien está ahí?- preguntó asustado el niño, se acercó a unos tarros de basura y vio como una bolsa se movía-¡AAhh!- dio un grito al ver salir una cosa extraña con dirección hacia el- ¡Mami!- se tapó lo ojos- ¿ah?- ve la criatura que se acercaba a él- ¡qué lindo gatito!- lo iba a tomar y el felino se va corriendo- ¡gatito, espera!- lo comenzó a seguir corriendo sin saber por qué rumbos iba…

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Rayos! ¡Donde te metiste Ethan!- golpeaba el volante del auto enojado y preocupado el padre del niño, buscó por todas las calles del sector pero rastro de él no encontró.

Desesperado el rubio ya sin saber donde más buscar llamó a su hermano.

-¿TK?

-¡Matt! ¿Tienes noticias de Ethan?- al preguntar eso puso en alerta a todos en casa sobre todo a Mimi.

-¿Cómo…están con Mimi, verdad?- el rubio se confundió, y escuchó un "¿Lo encontró?" de Mimi.

-Sí, estamos en tu casa acompañando a Mimi, preguntan si lo encontraste, bueno todos queremos saber- apresuró en decir TK.

-No, aun no lo encuentro- suspira cansado el rubio- por favor TK, trata de calmar a Mimi, dile que todo estará bien, que lo encontraré que no se preocupe.

-Es lo que estamos haciendo hermano, ¿quieres que llamemos a la policía?

-Tal vez deberían…-se queda callado al ver algo que le llamó la atención- TK, te llamo después- Matt cortó y estacionó el auto lo más rápido que pudo para bajarse corriendo e ir a…

**0o0o0o0**

-¡¿Qué te dijo?- Mimi preguntó con esperanzas.

-Aun no hay señales de el- le dice con una dulce voz para no alterar tanto a la castaña- pero está en eso, lo está buscando, tranquila.

Mimi asiente y cierra los ojos, pero algo extraño empieza a sentir y pone una cara de dolor.

-¿Mimi estas bien?- ven que la castaña se agarra el estomago y se sienta en el sillón- ¡¿Qué te pasa?- Kari le pregunta preocupada y todos se acercan a ella.

-No…no es nada, solo es….auu- se queja la castaña.

-¡Mimi!- Sora gritó- ¡¿algo le pasa al bebé?

-¡Mimi va a tener el bebe, va a tener el bebe!- Tai comienza a gritar por toda la sala, corriendo hacia todos lados- ¡Llamen a las ambulancias!

-¡Taichi! ¡Cállate!- la pelirroja lo hizo callar- Mimi respira hondo inhala exhala, inhala exhala…

-Tranquilos chicos, ya pasó- respiró hondo la castaña- fue solo una contracción, es normal, últimamente me ha pasado mucho, pero hoy fue muy fuerte- puso una cara de confusión.

-Quizás es por lo alterada que estas, Mimi debes relajarte, a mi también me llegan esas contracciones y trato de estar lo mas calmada posible- la otra castaña embarazada le acaricia el brazo.

-Si…- le trata de sonreír a Kari, da un largo suspiro y baja la mirada aun preocupada por su extraviado hijo…

**0o0o0o0**

-Y por eso llegue hasta acá, por tu culpa, eres malo, no debiste correr así, por tu culpa estoy perdido y solo, no me mires con esos ojos del gato con botas de Shrek, si a ti te hablo gato malo.

El pequeño Ethan había seguido al gato hasta una plaza lejos de su casa, se sentó en los columpios con el gato en sus manos y empezó a contarle su vida al pequeño animal, sin saber que a sus espaldas se encontraba su padre escuchando cada palabra de lo que decía.

-¿Sabes gato? Yo no creo en lo que me dijeron mis amigos, yo no soy un rechazado mi mami si me quiere, todos me quieren, mi papi, mi mami, mis tíos, mis primos aunque no son mis primos son…bueno no importa pero bueno hasta mi consola de play station me quiere, solo quería que el regalo de mi mami fuera el mejor…- se le cae una lágrima al pequeño- y ahora estoy perdido…- comenzó a sollozar y el gato se fue corriendo- ¡claro, vete!, después de que te seguí, me perdí y ahora huyes de mi, gato feo- el niño seguía sollozando y haciendo pucheros- quiero a mis papis…

El niño baja la mirada triste y siente unos brazos que lo rodean, al principio se asustó, pero al ver quien era se emocionó, y correspondió al abrazo de su padre.

-¡Papi! No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte- lo abraza con fuerzas.

-Ethan, escúchame una cosa hijo- lo mira serio- primero que todo, este lunes comienza tu castigo una semana, sin juegos, sin postre y sin helados del día martes…

-¡Pero si los martes!- interrumpió el niño y su padre lo hace callar con un dedo en su boca.

-En segunda, si vuelves a irte de casa sin avisar y mas encima tu solo, serás castigado de por vida, ¿me escuchaste jovencito?- con el ceño fruncido Matt regañó a su hijo y este solo baja su mirada triste.

-Si papi…

Matt se sienta en el otro columpio para conversar con su hijo…

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué es eso de ser rechazado? ¿Y que te echaban de las tiendas para comprar un regalo?

-¿Me escuchaste?- el niño confundido le preguntó.

-Hijo…hablabas con un gato, y no solo eso, tu sueles hablar fuerte- le sonríe de lado- ahora explícame por favor.

-Lo que escuchaste antes Pa' – se encoje de hombros el pequeño, suspira y comienza a hablar rápido- mis amigos me dijeron rechazado por no tener un regalo para mi mami, yo les dije que no, mi mami si me quiere, le mentí a la tía del autobús, me fui solito al centro comercial, busque el mejor regalito, me echaban de las tiendas, y decían que con lo que tenia no me alcanzaba para nada- termina de relatar con el ceño fruncido- no lo entiendo papi, si el tío Tai me dijo que con esta moneda podía comprarme todo lo que quería- le paso el Yen a su papá y Matt puso una cara de querer matar a Tai.

-Ya va a ver ese tarado- masculló entre dientes el rubio mirando la moneda de su hijo- entonces lo que tú querías ¿era comprarle un regalo a Mimi?- el niño asiente- ¿pero porque no me lo dijiste a mi? Yo hubiera ido contigo.

-Tu trabajas todo el día, siempre estas cansado, yo no quería molestarte- baja la mirada.

-Hijo- Matt se para y se pone en agachado frente a su hijo- tu nunca vas a ser una molestia para mi, siempre voy a estar para ti, asique no vuelvas a pensar que no te tomare en cuenta si estoy cansado.

-De acuerdo- sonríe el niño y se abrazan.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos juntos para comprarle el regalo a tu mami?- le propone Matt al niño.

-¿Enserio!¡Eso sería súper!, pero es secreto que mamá no sepa ¿ok?

-Claro hijo, bien ahora vamos a casa- Matt lo toma en brazos.

-¿Cómo esta mamá? ¿No supo que me fui verdad?- pregunta inocente el niño.

-¿Qué no supo?, ¡se desesperó como no tienes idea Ethan!- miró enojado a su hijo.

-¿Pelearon por mi culpa papi?- aunque Ethan solo fuera un niño era muy inteligente y siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, ya sea cuando pasa algo entre sus padres u otra cosa.

-No te preocupes amor, ya conoces a tu mamá siempre exagerando y retándome a mí cuando algo malo te pasa, pero después se le pasa, o no recuerdas cuando te caíste de la bici y poco menos te manda al hospital- trato de bromear el rubio.

-Si lo recuerdo, tienes razón mi mami si es un poquito exagerada- ríe el niño y se vuelve a poner serio- pero aun así no me gusta que peleen por mi culpa- lo abraza.

-Tranquilo hijo sabes que amo a tu madre, las cosas se solucionaran ya lo veras- le da un beso en la frente.

Llegan al auto, se suben y se van de vuelta a casa…

-Papi…- dice medio dormido el niño.

-¿Si?- lo mira de reojo mientras pasaba los cambios del auto.

-No le digas a mamá porque me fui hoy…

-De acuerdo- le sonríe al pequeño y se queda profundamente dormido…

**0o0o0o0**

-Toma Mimi un poco de té te hará sentir mejor- Sora le pasa una taza a la chica.

-Gracias Sora- lo recibe la cansada castaña.

-A todo esto Sora- Kari pregunta- ¿Dónde están tus hijos?

-En la pieza de Ethan, no te preocupes Mimi, les advertí que no desordenaran nada- dice la pelirroja sonriendo de lado.

-¡Ahí llego Matt!- anuncia Tai que miraba por la ventana.

Todos se levantaron de golpe y salieron a ver al chico.

-¡Matt, lo encontraste!- Mimi fue corriendo hacia el que estaba sacando en brazos a su hijo dormido.

-Shh, no lo despiertes está muy cansado, será mejor que lo valla a dejar a la cama, luego hablamos de donde estaba- dice el padre del niño.

-Si- contesta Mimi ya aliviada- préstamelo, yo lo iré a dejar- extiende sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, no puedes hacer fuerza yo lo llevo- Matt le negó.

-Quiero llevarlo Matt, no me pasara nada, y por favor deja de ser así conmigo, me tratas como una lisiada- se enojó la chica- pásamelo- Matt no dijo nada y se lo paso con cuidado y entraron todos a la casa, menos Matt.

Se quedó afuera suspirando, TK y Tai se acercaron a él.

-¿Dónde estaba?- pregunto el castaño.

-Ni te lo imaginas, a y una cosa Tai- el rubio se acerca a él y le da un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Au! y eso ¡¿por qué?- se agarra la cabeza el chico.

-Por decirle a mi hijo que con un Yen se podía comprar lo que quisiera- frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con su desaparición?- preguntó Tai extrañado.

-Se los cuento otro día, ahora estoy muy cansado y debo hablar con Mimi- dijo decaído el chico.

-Hablando de ella- TK dijo- cuando me llamaste hoy, a Mimi le vino una contracción muy fuerte, al principio pensamos que iba a tener el bebé- dijo serio el rubio.

-Es verdad TK se desesperó y gritaba como loco- Tai asentía repetidas veces.

-No ese fue Tai- dijo TK sin haberse inmutado por el comentario del chico.

-Si hasta yo supe al tiro que era el- dijo Matt sin tomar mucho en cuenta eso y preocupándose por lo otro, Tai solo se cruzó de brazos amurrado- ¿y qué paso? ¿Está bien ahora? ¡Habla TK por favor!- se desesperó el rubio.

-Dijo que se le pasó, y después se relajó un poco, pero aun así nos dejó preocupados- se encogió de hombros.

-Hablare con ella cuando se vallan- suspira Matt

-Bueno, ya que apareció Ethan, nos vamos, ya es muy tarde, Tai ve por tus hijos- TK le dice al moreno.

-¡Cierto! Ya me había olvidado de esos dos- ríe Tai entrando a la casa.

Luego de que todos se hallan despedido los chicos se fueron. Mimi se encontraba en la pieza de su hijo acariciándoles los cabellos, mientras que Matt se dirigía a buscarla para conversar.

-Mimi- habló en voz baja para no despertar al niño.

-¿Mm?- murmulla con indiferencia la chica.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro- Mimi le da un beso en la frente al niño y ambos se van a la habitación.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta la ojimiel.

-¿Aun estas enojada?

-Si vas a decirme que enojarme también le afecta al bebé mejor cállate y déjame ir a dormir- seria le respondió.

-No seas así Mimi- Matt suspira cansado de la actitud de la chica- si te digo esas cosas es porque me preocupo, no por molestarte- la toma de las manos- los chicos me contaron lo que te pasó hoy.

-No fue nada grave- le baja el perfil.

-¿Nada grave?, Mimi claro que fue grave, si antes no te pasaba eso, viste fue por estar tan alterada, ¿y quieres que no me preocupe?- frunció el ceño.

-Ya basta Matt, no le pongas tanto tampoco, y deja de pelear- suspira cansada- ahora dime ¿Dónde estaba Ethan? ¿Por qué se fue?

-No, no te diré hasta que me pidas disculpas, por decirme mal padre- se cruza de brazos el rubio.

-¿Pedirte disculpas?, tu deberías pedírmelas a mi por tratarme como lisiada- pone sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Por preocuparme por ti?, hay no seas infantil.

-¡Tu eres el infantil, Matt!

-Sabes que no, eres tú por pelear por tonteras.

-Tú eres el peleador, y la desaparición de tu hijo no fue una tontera como le llamas, ¿vez? Esa es la actitud que me carga, no te preocupas por tu hijo, te da lo mismo lo que le pase.

-¡No digas estupideces! Por supuesto que me preocupo, lo que pasa es que tú eres una exagerada, histérica, alterada, podría seguir toda la noche diciéndote la lista de cosas que eres.

-Eres increíble- lágrimas salen de sus ojos- si todo eso piensas de mi creo que…

-¿Qué? "¿que no deberíamos estar juntos?", "¿qué deberíamos terminar?"- hizo con comillas el chico- hay Mimi eso es tan de conviviendo juntos, ahora estamos en otra historia asique eso no sirve.

-Tienes razón- dice pensativa la chica.

-Sigamos en esta que Nati se aburrirá.

-Si- volviendo al drama…- ¿asique eso piensas de mi, Matt?

-Aveces- Matt suspira- estoy dispuesto a pedirte disculpas si tu lo haces también.

-Bien- suspira también Mimi- perdóname, no debi ponerme asi hoy ni decirte todas esas cosas, solo estaba preocupada por Ethan- baja la mirada la chica.

-Te perdono, como tú estabas preocupada por Etha yo lo estaba por ti, discúlpame también por eso, y por no demostrarte tanto mi alteración por la desaparición del chico- bromea el rubio y Mimi lo mira seria-te amo, espero que no hayan mas peleas- la abraza con cuidado.

-Yo también te amo, y espero lo mismo- se miran a los ojos y se dan un dulce beso- bien ahora podemos sentarnos, que me cuesta estar parada, por si no lo has notado estoy embarazada y estar de pie me cansa demasiado- Mimi se sienta y Matt puso una cara de "y después dice que no la traten como lisiada", se sentó a su lado- ¡ahora dime lo de Ethan!

-A si Ethan- se encogió de hombros- estaba en la casa de un amigo- mintió el rubio.

-¿Qué? Imposible Ethan me hubiera avisado, o la madre del amigo- dijo extrañada la castaña.

-No es que dijo que fue algo de ultima hora, y cuando lo encontré estaban jugando en el jardín delantero del chico, ahí fue cuando me lo traje, no te preocupes ya le adverti de su castigo- afirma el rubio.

-Pequeño sinvergüenza, poco menos me da un infarto por su culpa- Mimi niega con la cabeza achicando sus hojos.

-Así son los niños, ya verás cuando tenga dieciséis años, ni lo veremos por acá- ríe el rubio- para ese entonces tendremos a otra sinvergüenza- le acaricia la barriga a Mimi.

-Si… mi pequeña Mei- sonríe la madre- estoy emocionada para que nazca.

-También yo… bien será mejor que nos acostemos, mañana le prometí a Ethan salir temprano para ir a…- se queda callado para no hablar de más.

-¿Para ir a donde?- preguntó confundida Mimi.

-A… a mi oficina, parte de su castigo será acompañarme a buscar unos papeles a mi oficina, sabes cómo odia acompañarme hasta allá- mintió el rubio con mucha naturalidad.

-Sí, el pobrecito se aburre al ver como su padre revisa papeles y escribe en el computador, a él le encantaba ir conmigo al trabajo ¿no serás tú el aburrido?- bromea la castaña.

-Ja-ja- ríe sarcástico el rubio- el que yo no sea dueño de una tienda de pasteles y pase todo el día haciendo dulces y cosas que le encanten a los niños, mi trabajo no sería tan aburrido.

-Ya cállate y vamos a dormir.

Al otro día, Mimi se encontraba haciendo el desayuno cuando su pequeño apareció…

-Buenos dias mami- dice feliz el niño llegando al lado de Mimi.

-¡Ethan!, buenos días amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- la chica apenas se logra agachar para recibir el beso de los buenos días.

-Bien- dice el niño dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y sentándose en la mesa para desayunar.

-¿Y?, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?- pregunta esperando explicaciones la madre.

-¿Qué? A si, te quiero mucho mami- sonríe inocente y come de su cereal.

-Si yo también cariño, pero ¿no vas a decirme porque te fuiste ayer sin avisar?- cuando Mimi preguntó Ethan se atoró con el cereal y empezó a toser- ¡Ethan!- se acerco poco menos corriendo a darle leves golpecitos en la espalda- ¡¿hijo estas bien?

Mamá- toma un poco de leche- y no te avise ayer porque…yo…- se puso nervioso.

-¿Tu qué? ¿te dio vergüenza pedirle el teléfono a tu amiguito para avisarme que te quedarías a jugar con él?- dijo Mimi y el niño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Si mami, por eso- muestra una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes.

Aparece Matt…

-Buenos días- le da un beso a Mimi en la mejilla y uno a su hijo en la frente- ¿estás listo Ethan? Tenemos que irnos.

-¡Papá!- el niño se asusta, temía que su padre le dijera a su mama sobre el regalo.

-Hijo, ya sé que no quieres ir a la oficina de tu papi, pero ya sabes los castigos raros de él, cree que llevándote allá te hará cumplir parte de tu castigo- roda los ojos Mimi, el niño mira confundido a su padre y este le guiña un ojo.

-Aaa… sii- miente el niño- papi por favor no me lleves…- hizo pucheritos falsos.

-No señor, ya vámonos- le toma la mano- nos vemos luego amor- le da un beso en los labios a su esposa.

-Adiós mami- dice como si estuviera decaído.

-Adiós amores, pásenla bien ordenando papeles- ríe la castaña y ambos ojiazules se van…

El resto del día Matt y Ethan pasaron recorriendo el centro comercial, el niño le decía a su padre que quería el mejor regalo, pero nada lo convencía, él quería algo grande, que ninguna otra mami tuviera, algo único y original.

Matt un poco cansado le dice a su hijo que cualquier cosa estaría bien, que igual le gustaría a Mimi si se lo daba el, pero el niño era oídos sordos…

-¡Que noooo papa! ¡Entiende que esas botas no me gustan para mamá!- el niño pataleando regañaba a su propio padre.

-Pero Ethan, ya hemos recorrido todo, ¿Qué rayos es lo que estas buscando?- dice ya cansado el rubio.

-Mmmm… ya nada me gusta- deja caer sus cortos brazos a sus costados.

-No te entiendo hijo, enserio que ya no te entiendo, ayer viniste a comprar perfumes, joyas y vestidos para tu mamá con un Yen ¿y ahora no le quieres dar nada de eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Un dibujo acaso, donde salgamos todos en la familia? ¡Qué es lo que quieres Ethan!- Matt tenía muy poca paciencia.

-¿Dibujo? ¿Toda la familia?- dice pensativo el chico- hey… ¡eso me da una idea! ¡Papi eres un genio!- salta a abrazarlo.

-¡Hay cuidado mi espalda!

-Papi…eres un viejo- su hijo lo mira serio.

-¿A quién le llamas viejo, bebito?, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que tu padre tiene solo veintiocho años?- alardeó Matt.

-Ok, papi primero- le enseña un dedito al rubio- bebito yo ya no soy, es mi hermanita Mei que llegara pronto a casa, segundo- levanta otro dedo- tienes todos esos años, pero ya eres un viejecito con dolor de espalda, pronto estarás como mi abuelito Hiroaki, leyendo periódicos, quejándose de dolor a la cadera y sobretodo ¡estarás horas en el baño!- dejando callado a su padre el niño comenzó a caminar.

-Y tiene solo cinco años- con los ojos abiertos de par en par el rubio murmura siguiendo a su hijo…

El esperado domingo llego, el día de las madres amaneció con una hermosa mañana, el día soleado, los pájaros cantando y leves nubes que daban un hermoso paisaje.

Matt se levantó mucho antes que Mimi, sigiloso fue a la pieza de su hijo para despertarlo.

-Ethan…Ethan… despierta ya es de día- movía ligeramente al niño.

-Mmm…papi…- abre con dificultad los ojos el niño- que quieres tan temprano viejo- se restriega los ojos.

-¡Hey! soy tu padre Ethan, respétame- frunce el ceño al comentario de su hijo- ya levántate que es el día de las madres.

-¡Es verdad!- salta de un brinco- ¡porque no me avisaste antes, que estaba en el baño acaso!- el niño se pone sus pantuflas y sale poco menos corriendo de ahí.

-Un día te llaman como papito y al otro ya te están tratando de viejo- niega con la cabeza rendido el rubio y suspira- los niños de ahora.

Ambos en la cocina le prepararon un delicioso desayuno a Mimi, con muchas cosas dulces, como le gustaban a ella, adornaron una bandeja con flores y con cuidado Matt la tomó para llevársela a Mimi.

-Ve por los regalos, Ethan- le dice a su hijo.

-Ya los tengo en la mano hace rato pa', ¿Qué ahora te pusiste ciego?- levanta una ceja el pequeño burlón y Matt solo da otro suspiro rendido.

Al llegar a la habitación, entran con mucho cuidado de no despertar de golpe a la castaña, Ethan con suavidad fue a despertarla…

-Mami…mami…mami despierta- la movía suavemente.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa mi amor?- abre con dificultad los ojos y ve a su hijo con globos de helio que decían "Feliz día mamá", "Para la mejor mamá del mundo" "te quiero mucho mami" y uno de parte de Matt que traía un mensaje con un "Te amo mi amor", luego ve a Matt que traía una bandeja con un inmenso desayuno y claveles rojos, como tradición de Japón dar esos claveles para el día de las madres, luego vuelve a dirigirle la mirada a su hijo y este son una enorme sonrisa le enseña una cajita.

-¡Feliz día mamita!- le pasa la caja y le da un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oh cielo muchas gracias!- le corresponde el abrazo y le da muchos besos en la mejilla.

-Feliz dia amor- Matt deja la bandeja en una mesita y le da un enorme beso a su esposa.

-Guacatela, después se dan besitos y todo, pero ahora abre mi regalito mami- interrumpe el pequeño castaño- espero que te guste- sonríe.

-No sabes todo lo que hemos vivido por ese regalo, amor- dice Matt alzando sus cejas y frunciendo los labios mirando acusadoramente a su hijo.

Mimi sonríe confundida y abre el regalo, al abrir esa pequeña cajita se emociona tanto hasta las lagrimas, haciendo que el niño se pusiera triste.

-¿No te gusto?- Mimi le negó con la cabeza y lo abraza.

-Es perfecto, gracias, ahora siempre los tendre conmigo a mis amores- le da un enorme beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre supe que te gustaría- sonríe contento el niño.

-Hey que hay de mí, yo lo pagué- Matt interfirió en el abrazo.

-Gracias a ti también amor- Mimi le da un corto beso en los labios- es hermoso- mira el regalo en sus manos, una cadenita con forma de corazón rodeada de diamantes reales, que se habría y se podía apreciar la foto de los tres integrantes de la familia, a Ethan, a Mimi y a Matt que abrazaba por la espalda a su embarazada esposa- recuerdo ese día fue cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo y estábamos en la playa con los chicos.

-Sales hermosa- le dice Matt mirándola fijo con una sonrisa enamorada y Mimi le sonríe de vuelta.

-Pero saben… este no es mi mejor regalo- dijo la castaña dejando en el velador la joya y los dos que se encontraban ahí se les callo la mandíbula, Mimi ríe ante la expresión- mi mejor regalo es tenerlos a ustedes cada día de mi vida, los amo con todo mi corazón- Mimi les da un abrazo a ambos.

-Nosotros también a ti mami ¿cierto papi?

-Cierto amor- le afirma el rubio- te amamos más de lo que imaginas.

-Bueno ahora ayúdenme con todo esto, ¿no creerán que me comeré todo esto yo sola, o si?- Mimi miró su bandeja.

-Hay si yo te ayudo mami, es que tengo mucha hambre- saca un pedazo de pastel el niño.

-Mi niñito hermoso- dice Mimi acariciándole los castaños cabellos- tan regalón que es, y pensar que ayer casi me da un infarto por la ausencia tuya- dice mirándolo frunciendo levemente el ceño y sonriendo, el niño solo da una risita traviesa- y a todo esto Ethan, ¿a la casa de que amigo te fuiste?

-Creo que debemos decirle la verdad a mami, Ethan- Matt lo mira acusadoramente.

-¡Pero dile tu, porque yo debo ir al baño!- intenta salir corriendo el niño pero su padre lo agarra tomándolo de un pie y levantándolo, cosa que quedara de cabeza- ¡Yujuu!

-Bien pequeño travieso, comienza a hablar- Matt levantándolo bien alto le dijo.

-¡Matt! ¡Bájalo!- exige la castaña- ¿y de qué verdad me hablan?

-Lo que pasa mami…- comenzó a hablar el niño ya de vuelta a en tierra firme y sentado en la cama con sus padres- es que ayer…yo no me fui a la casa de un amigo-dice jugando con sus pequeños dedos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no fuiste a la casa de ningún amigo?- se preocupó la chica.

-Sigue hablando, Ethan- sonreía gustoso su padre, era como una pequeña venganza por decirle viejo.

-Yo…me fui de shopping- sonríe el niño y Mimi lo miro con una cara de ¿Qué?- fui a comprarme un chicle, ¡Eso! ¡Lo dije! ¡Adiós!- el niño se va corriendo.

-¡Ethan!- gritó la madre.

-Déjalo, si ya le di su castigo lo que paso fue…- Matt le contó toooooooooda la historia a Mimi y ella puso todas las expresiones existentes- y eso fue lo que pasó, ¡A! y ahora el pequeño revelado se le ocurrió llamarme viejo- frunció amurrado el ceño Matt.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Mimi negando con la cabeza.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Hasta yo no lo creo! ¡Si no estoy viejo! ¿Verdad, Mimi?- Matt alegó con la boca de lado.

-Y todo por comprarme el mejor regalo- la chica no le ponía atención de lo que decía el rubio, solo pensaba en todo lo que hizo su hijo solo con un Yen buscando el regalo perfecto para ella, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y ríe por todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿Y te ríes? Mimi no estoy viejo ¿o sí?- Matt se levanta para mirarse en el espejo- hay si ni arrugas tengo, no exageren.

-¿Qué?, no me rio por eso, bueno si eso también da risa, pero lo que me da risa es nuestro pequeño hijo, cada locura que se le ocurre.

-Sí, me pregunto a quien habrá salido- mira de reojo a la castaña.

-A ti tuvo que haber sido porque yo soy la persona mas tranquila de la vida- sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

-Si, súper tranquila- dice sarcásticamente el rubio rodando los ojos y suspira abrazando a la castaña- me pregunto qué es lo que hará para el día del padre…

Ambos sonríen con los ojos cerrados y al pensar la pregunta abren los ojos de par en par…

_**Fin**_

**Hola hola! Podía seguir y seguir escribiendo pero eso ya sería mucho xD, bueno este One-shot es para decirle feliz día a todas las madres del mundo!**

**Sé que no en todo el mundo el 8 de mayo es el día internacional de las madres, pero acá y en varios países más de latino América es hoy ¿verdad? xD**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este lo empecé el lunes y todos los días lo avanzaba un poco.**

**¿Qué les pareció el pequeño Ethan Quien hubiera pensado que un hijo de Matt y Mimi fuera así de lanzado y se fuera solo a comprar el chico y mas encima con un Yen! Jajaj el famoso Yen, estuve averiguando y eso es como lo mínimo en Japón :S pero bueno siguiendo con la historia… xD notaron que me entrometí en la historia? A ver si adivinan en donde jajaja.**

**En fin ojalas les haya agradado este One shot**

**Espero ansiosa sus reviews comentando que les pareció la historia :D**

**¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
